Various types of liquid crystal display apparatus such as liquid crystal display television receivers are now being manufactured, which employ a color liquid crystal display unit. Such a display unit generally comprises a matrix array of liquid crystal display elements with correspondingly positioned R (red), G (green) and B (blue) color filters. An array of display color elements is thereby defined, with the intensity of colored light emitted by each element being determined by a drive voltage applied to the corresponding liquid crystal display element. Different types of liquid crystal display device can be employed, i.e. of active matrix type, in which an active control element such as a transistor is provided to control each display element, passive matrix type, in which no individual control elements are employed for the display elements, or an intermediate type of display matrix in which a nonlinear resistance element is provided to control each liquid crystal display element.
In the case of a television display, successive lines of display elements are addressed, (i.e. are selected to be driven by voltages determined in accordance with the R, G and B display data for the various display elements in that line) sequentially, during corresponding horizontal scanning intervals. Each horizontal scanning interval represents the time interval between successive horizontal sync signal pulses. Each display line, i.e. each row of elements, comprises a set of R, G and B color filters arrayed in a fixed sequence, with all of the lines of the display having an identical sequence, e.g. R, G, B, R, G, B, . . . ,R, G, B. However such an arrangement does not provide satisfactory mixing of the primary (red, blue and green) colors, especially when the display has a comparatively low element density. As a result, when the display is viewed from close range, a pattern of vertical stripes will be very apparent. For this reason, it has been proposed to employ an arrangement of color filters in such a display, whereby there will be different sequences of R, G, B color filters in mutually adjacent display lines.
This results in greatly improved mixing of the primary colors, and greatly enhanced viewing characteristics. However if conventional types of color display signal processing circuits are employed to implement such an arrangement, a practical apparatus becomes extremely difficult and complex to produce in practice. For this reason, such an arrangement of color filters in a liquid crystal display apparatus has not been brought to the stage of manufacture up to the present.